


Операция: подкат

by Lenniadol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenniadol/pseuds/Lenniadol
Summary: Райнер решает, что все эти мучения давно уже пора прекратить. Анни привлекательная. Бертольд — ну такое себе, но сойдет. Вместе — идеально.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Операция: подкат

— Я все знаю.

Райнер решает, что все эти мучения давно уже пора прекратить. Анни привлекательная. Бертольд — ну такое себе, но сойдет. Вместе — идеально.

— Тебе нужно… подкатить!

Бертольд слегка провисает под натиском, аж чуть колени сгибает. В самый раз, чтобы Райнер постучал ему пальцем по груди и бровями так двиг-двиг.

— Посмотри на нее, — Райнер рывком оборачивает не успевшего спохватиться Бертольда за плечи и тычет пальцем куда-то вперед. — Прекрасна, как сакура. Мила, как Ривай после уборки. Все для тебя.

Бертольд в его руках, кажется, становится еще меньше. Нельзя быть таким стеснительным, в конце-то концов, сколько можно?! Райнер встряхивает его за плечи, чтобы был повнимательнее, и машет ладонью перед его глазами. Тот совсем глупо моргает, косит на него перепуганным оленьим взглядом. Все за него делать придется. Райнер проломит эту неприступную стену ради него.

— Для начала, представь, что ты — привлекательный. Дело в уверенности, понимаешь, — рьяно бьет себя в грудь Райнер. — Вот я. Посмотри на меня. Привлекательный? 

У Бертольда совершенно нечитаемый взгляд, который Райнер переводит как вполне естественное согласие. Сложно не согласиться, что он, зря подтягивается по утрам.

— Ты у нас дрыщ и дылда, мышцами ты ее не покоришь, но ты миленький, — хлопает по плечу так сочувственно. Надо же хоть как-то парня порадовать.

Бертольд под его лапищей чуть сгибается и самую малость краснеет. Ужасно мило.

— Вот! Закрепи это выражение лица! Она на него купится, я тебе сто процентов отвечаю!

Райнер торопливо пытается подпихивать его к столу, за которым одиноко сидит Анни. Берт подпихивается крайне тяжко — тормозит обеими пятками и выгибается спиной под ладонями.

— Райнер, подожди, Райнер, я не….

— Что ты не, ну что ты не!

Вечно он «не». Райнер не надо, Райнер я не хочу, Райнер ты меня не слушаешь, Райнер ты не помнишь… ну одно сплошное не.

— Ты сегодня не «не»! — пыхтит Райнер. — Ты сегодня — «да»!

— Я…

Толкать упирающегося Бертольда — дело неблагодарное. Не то чтобы у Райнера сил не хватало, но заставлять его — себе дороже. Боится что ли?

— Ты, может, потренироваться хочешь?

Райнер обхватывает его за шею и притягивает к себе ближе, ощущая, как под его руками по всему телу Бертольда пронеслась волна дрожи. Вот уже трусишка, ну как он такой вообще живет…

— Давай, я буду Анни, а ты — Бертольд.

— Я и так Бертольд…

— Ну вот видишь, тебе даже не надо париться! Ты уже Бертольд! Замечательно. Давай.

— Что — давай?

— Признавайся.

— В чем?

— В чувствах.

Райнер нетерпеливо наблюдает за тем, как Бертольд плавно начинает заливаться краской, точно маков цвет. Очаровательно.

— Ну?

— Ну, я…

— Да-да?

— Тебя…

— Хорошо! Отлично, у тебя получается!

— Люблю?..

— Идеально!

Райнер обхватывает его за талию, чуть приподнимая над землей. Дается это ему тяжеловато, потому что Бертольд изо всех сил упирается ему в плечи. В глазах такой неприкрытый испуг, словно он только что от титана сбежал. Ну, высоты он точно бояться не должен, поэтому Райнер списывает все на эффект внезапности. Конечно, он мастер внезапности. И по внезапным объятиям — тоже. Бережно опускает на землю, улыбается, и Бертольд так близко, что отчетливо видно, как алеют его уши. Он почему-то задерживает руки на плечах Райнера чуть дольше обычного, убирает их словно нехотя — напоследок мазнув пальцем по обнаженной коже, виднеющейся из-под ворота рубашки.

Ладони у него такие горячие, что аж в жар бросает. С чего бы это вдруг такое… Райнер немного залипает, глядя на то, как Бертольд замедленно моргает, нервно сглатывает и давит руками ему на грудь, отстраняясь.

— Пойдем что ли? — как-то совершенно неуверенно произносит Райнер. — Чего ты, ну?

— Пойдем, — вздыхает.

Непонятный он какой-то. Вон там Анни, а он… тут стоит. С ним. И взгляд еще такой грустный-грустный, аж обнять хочется.

— Ты милый, — напоминает ему Райнер. — У тебя получится. Когда-нибудь.

— Было бы неплохо наконец-то… но давай не сегодня?

Бертольд неловко улыбается, ерошит волосы на затылке и отводит взгляд. Ну, не сегодня, так не сегодня… в другой раз попробуем. Райнер, в принципе, ради Бертольда на многое готов, он его растормошит, обязательно. Вон он какой, неловкий дрыщ, о таком только заботиться и заботиться…

Райнер чуть приобнимает его за плечо и бодает лбом.

— Ну, не сегодня, так не сегодня.

Чувствует, как его осторожно похлопывают по спине, а в голове крутится мысль о том, что ну, может, и не обязательно ему к этой Анни… Райнер сам позаботится. Что он, не справится что ли? Делов-то.

Рука на спине теплая и приятная.

Бертольд все-таки очень милый.

Просто колоссально.


End file.
